Like Peter Pan and Wendy
by Expert Ameteur
Summary: Your name is Tavros Nitram and you absolutely love to trick-or-treat as your ever young hero, Peter Pan! This year it seems Vriska wants to join you. Can't say you're very excited for that... (Humanstuck oneshot based on a tumblr post by humanstuckheadcanons: post/59307378849/vriska-dresses-up-as-wendy-from-peter-pan-every)


When Vriska announces that she'll be joining you for Trick-or-Treating, you're none too thrilled. Halloween had always been your favourite of all holidays, being a time when you could transform into someone else entirely with nobody's question, and now she was demanding that you spend that day with her? Your lips pull into a frown and you focus on the threading of your pants as you ask why she can't just go with Kanaya. They are best friends after all. She just rolls her eyes at that, saying being a third wheel between the fashionista and Rose would be 'totally lame'. You try to convince her otherwise but your arguments never pull through. Well, it was worth a try.

For once Halloween arrives for you way too fast. It seems as though no time has passed and already it's time to put your beloved Peter Pan outfit to use. It doesn't take a genius to see how much you absolutely love this costume, what with the wearing fabric and resewn seams. As much is to be expected, seeing how you'll wear the thing just about every chance you get. You'd probably wear it everyday if not for the fear of being laughed at for it!

There had been no discussion as to what you'd be wearing, yet Vriska comes through your door dressed as Wendy. Seeing how you've been Peter Pan for the past few years now, it shouldn't come as a surprise that she'd coordinated your outfits, but you still find your self creasing your brow when you realise she planned this.

The next few hours are spent moving door to door, holding out your bags, and shouting out the age long motto of 'Trick or Treat'. By the time it's time for the two of you to head back home, you've each earned a decent amount of candy in your now bulging bags. As Vriska pushes your chair up the street, you can't help but grin with content and eye your treasure of sweets.

Suddenly the chair comes to a stop and your bag is snagged from your lap by the spidery girl, who just gives you a leering smile and says shes holding onto it for safe keeping. With that your bag joins her own on her arm and you stutter in protest. The bag had been perfectly fine in your care! It's obvious she just wants to take it all for herself!

Soon enough, her hands are back on the handles of your chair again, but this time instead of slowly pushing you up the street, you hear the slap of her converse against pavement and the rush of air on your face tells you shes taken to running now. It's then that you realise she's stopped on a hill and was running you over the peak and too the edge.

You let out a scream and grip the arms of your chair tightly as you feel yourself heading full speed to the bottom of the hill. The chair creaks for a moment and threatens to tip backwards, telling you that Vriska has hopped on the back.

Holy shit, what is she thinking!? There's no way you can stop like this!

Though stricken with fear, you decide to steal a glance at her over your shoulder. The look on her face makes you unable to look away. She has her eyes closed in content against the strong gust of air. Her usual condescending smile has been replaced with grin a brimming with joy, lacking all traces of the bitterness you'd grown accustomed to. There's no malicious look in eye; her lips aren't pulled into that annoyed thin line. For once in a what seems like a very long time you are looking at Vriska being completely happy, and not at the expense of someone else.

Black hair whipping about behind her head, she to you with a gleam i and shouts over the wind, "Fly, Peter, Fly!"

It takes a moment for the words to stick in your mind. Fly. She's telling you to fly. A smile creeps onto your face as you turn back around. Cautiously, you pry your fingers from the armrests and slowly bring your arms out straight, perpendicular to each side of your body. Your face of pure terror is replaced by one matching Vriska's as the wind smacks against your skin. The hat that preciously been sitting on your head long gone but at the moment you don't even care. Instead you just laugh. Pretty soon the girl behind you is joining. Letting your eyes fall closed, you tilt your head to the sky as you take in the feeling of flying.

**/AN: So this my very first Homestuck fanfic and I'm sorta having mixed feelings on how it came out. Any pointers on how to improve would be greatly appreciated! Idea for this fic came from a post made my humanstuckheadcanons on tumbr; link in summary.**


End file.
